


Castiel: Guardian Angel and Dispenser of Lollipops

by HidingFromTheSpotlight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Gen, Guardian Angel Anna, Guardian Angel Castiel, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HidingFromTheSpotlight/pseuds/HidingFromTheSpotlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is one of many angels assigned to watch over children with important futures. He cares for them when they need the most protection and love. For the first few years of their life, he is their first best friend. When they are seven, he is assigned a new charge, and the cycle begins again. Just this once though, he's quite surprised by his new charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel: Guardian Angel and Dispenser of Lollipops

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was inspired by a GIF set on Tumblr, involving Cas as a Guardian Angel for small children suddenly being assigned Sam and Dean. I got a little carried away. 
> 
> This is only a one-shot and it is rather short.

Small brown eyes stared up at him sadly, brimming with tears. Her small hand clasped stubbornly onto his coat, refusing to budge. Castiel patted her dark curls gently, sighing. Of course she wouldn’t want to let him go. None of them ever did. He looked down at her again, and her bottom lip wobbled. Behind him, Anna hovered awkwardly. It was hard for her too. She had to leave her previous charge to come to another who really didn’t want her. But that was the way it worked. Castiel knelt down, prising Kit’s fingers from his coat.

“I know this is hard, Kit,” he began.

Kit let out a small sob, burying her head in his chest. “P-Please, Cas. D- don’t leave me!”

“Kit, I don’t want to leave you. But you’re growing up, and it’s time for a new guardian to look after you now,” Castiel said gently, holding her tightly.

“Wh-why? Why can’t you- you stay with me?”

“Because I look after children when they need love and protection the most. You don’t need me anymore, Kit.”

“Yes I do! Wh-what if daddy comes back?” Kit asked desperately.

“Anna will protect you,” Castiel said. “And if you really do need me, Kit, just pray to me. I promise, if something happens and you feel scared or sad, I’ll find you.”

Kit hugged Castiel tightly, pressing her face to his chest. Castiel stroked her hair and waited for her to calm down, humming softly. “I’m gonna miss you, Cas,” Kit told him.

“I’ll miss you too, Kit. But I’m sure you’ll be good friends with Anna. She’s really good at making cupcakes and plaiting hair and drawing.”

Kit peeked over his shoulder at Anna, who smiled softly. “She looks really pretty.”

“Yeah. C’mon,” Castiel lowered Kit to the floor, and lead her over to where Anna stood, “Kit, this is my sister, Anna. Anna, this is Kit, my bestest friend.”

Kit smiled shyly. “Um… do you like… ponies?”

Anna grinned. “Of course I do! All angels like ponies.”

Kit’s eyes lit up, and she took Anna’s hand firmly. She led Anna over to a shelf filled with books about horses and small toys. “One day I’m gonna own all the ponies in the world, and I’ll make sure no one ever hurts them ever. And I’ll ride them every day and take them to schools everywhere so all the other kids get a chance to ride them too and I’ll brush them and feed them forever.”

Castiel stood by the doorway, watching as the little girl babbled away to the angel. A lump formed in his throat as he thought of the day he had been assigned to her care. She’d been so small and fragile then. He had wondered how such a tiny creature could survive. But she did. Then her dad had started hurting her, and it broke his heart to watch her cry. He had ended it. That was his job, after all. It had been a privilege to nurture this child along her path in life, and he was certain she would go on to do great things. He wouldn’t be here if she wasn’t. Quietly, so he wouldn’t disturb the moment, he walked out the door. He always hated saying goodbye. And his new charge was waiting for him. The hallway dissolved replaced by a cheap motel room.

_What is a small child doing in a place like this_? Castiel thought to himself, looking around at the shabby wallpaper, stained carpet, and thin mattresses. _Maybe his or her parents lost their house? Or they couldn’t afford one? Either way, this has to change._

The bathroom door swung open, and Castiel turned around, expecting the parent of his new charge. As usual, their eyes would pass right over him. They wouldn’t notice his presence in the room. They wouldn’t notice when their child was comforted in the night by someone only they could see. They would dismiss the idea that an ‘angel’ had made friends with their child, thinking it an overactive imagination. They wouldn’t notice if their child seemed to have an endless supply of bandaids covering every minor wound, or a lollipop for when they were feeling nervous. They wouldn’t notice Castiel.

The blond man looked up, words forming on his lips. He stopped, frozen in place. He was dumbfounded, staring at Castiel with a mixture of fear, suspicion, and surprise. Castiel paused, unsure what to do. Time slowed to a crawl as the two considered one another. The man’s hand inched towards his belt, going for the gun in his waistband. Castiel pulled something out of his pocket, making the man flinch. “Lollipop?” Castiel asked.


End file.
